


Masks

by digigirl02



Category: Power Rangers SPD
Genre: Bridge Knows More Then He Lets On, Facades, Gen, Misdiagnosis, Psychology, Team as Family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-09
Updated: 2019-03-09
Packaged: 2019-11-14 04:41:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18045686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/digigirl02/pseuds/digigirl02
Summary: Masks, everyone has one. A look into the psych of Bridge Carson.





	Masks

Masks, everyone has one. It is the one part of yourself that you keep hidden from others. Whether it be insecurities, scars from your past, or your own personal demons, everyone has something to hide. I unfortunately, have the ability to see right through them.

In my line of duty my so called “gift,” is considered to be a valuable asset for the team. It has helped us out on numerous occasions. But it has it drawbacks though, and is what I consider my biggest burden in life. With just one wave of my bare hands I am able to see somebody’s hopes and dreams and what makes them tick. I know their likes and dislikes, while also showing me what kind of person they are whether it be good, bad or neutral.

The sad part is that I am unable to remember a time before I didn’t have this ability. My parents said that I was about four years old when I started to complain to them about seeing colors that weren’t there. They have taken me to many, many different doctors over the years trying to figure out what was wrong with me. And after that, came all of these different diagnosis of what they thought I had. At first they thought I was autistic but that was quickly ruled out. Then they thought that I had schizophrenia, but that wasn’t quite right either. Finally they diagnosed me with having a form of SPD, sensory processing disorder. It wasn’t until I was in middle school that they were able to figure out that I was basically a mutant.

It was soon after learning that I had SPD when I receive my first pair of gloves. It was hard at first learning how to maneuver with them on. My parents and older sister were a great help in helping me to adjust to them. When I started kindergarten my sister even wore a pair gloves for most of the school year. She also helped me by making me toast whenever I was starting to feel overwhelmed by sensory overloads. She is now currently employed at one of the SPD science labs off planet. While I hardly get to see her now, I still try to keep in contact with her as often as I can.

Childhood was a very lonely time for me. I was constantly isolated from other kids my own age and were bullied by other children that I came in contact with. It was then that I start building my own mask.

For if they were not going to like me for me, then I had to become someone different. Therefore I created a façade. It was one of an upbeat and goofy guy who hid behind jokes and didn’t take life too seriously. In fact, it almost worked too well and has become second nature to me. Soon it became hard to distinguish between who I pretended to be and who I really am. That underneath it all I knew way more then I’ll ever let on. After all, who would want to be friends with a freak like me.

Deciding to join SPD was the best decision that I have ever made. There I was able to make friends be part of something bigger then myself. The first thing person I befriended was Boom. Later on I became friends with Syd and soon after that my roommate Sky.

Sky was a bit difficult to read at first, with his natural shields and all. But, I have to admit that it was also pretty nice to have someone around me whose thoughts weren’t being broadcast all the time. I soon learned the truth about him and why he is the way he is.

That despite his stoic nature he is still a boy who misses his father and wants to make him proud.That is why after becoming blue ranger, that I was able put up with his attitude better then the others because I knew where it was coming from. While it took him a bit longer then the others he was eventually able to lower his defenses around me a bit and started opening up to me a bit more. We became close friends soon after.

Most people think of Syd as a pampered princess who lives a semi charmed life. They don’t know that under her snobby exterior is a girl who wants to be loved and accepted for who she is by her parents. A girl whose parents are more concerned about appearances then anything else. Whom despite all of their arguing never got divorced because they feared that it would tarnish their image. A pair who wanted to have the perfect daughter.

For the longest time, Syd had tried to be that type of girl but it still wasn’t enough for her parents. Finally after years of trying to appease her parents she finally decided to join SPD despite her parent’s disapproval. It was here that she was finally able to find a place to belong.

Jack however, has had a more difficult life. If you were to look beyond his bravado and cocky attitude you would see a boy who has been in the foster care system his whole life. Someone who has been in and out of so many different homes that he hardly knows what a family is anymore. He is someone who knows the system and how to game it to make it work for him.

That doesn’t make him a bad person per say. For he is also the kind of person who would take a younger girl under his wings and teach her everything that he knows. He is also the kind of person who steals, not for his own sake, but for others less fortunate then him.

Z is pretty much of the same way. Growing up poor and spending much of her adolescence on the streets she hides behind her bitting sarcasm. Out of everyone, she willingly told us her story. Of how she was bullied by her classmates and was able to overcome her shyness to become the woman she is today.

One who is compassionate and kind, but still a little rough around the edges. She was also the first in our group after all, to befriend Sam, a young boy like ourselves and accept him into our family.

Our commander may act gruff, but deep inside he is hurting. The war on Sirius was a lot more traumatizing for him then he would ever let on. It was there that he lost everything including his wife. When he snaps at us it is because he cares for us and doesn’t want us to fall to the same fate.

He also is still in love with his late wife, and is still a bit hesitant to move on. I have seen how close his is to Dr. Manx after all. And that he cares for her deeply, much more then he would ever admit to that is.

There are so many more examples that I could also use to illustrate my point here. From villains to every day citizens, I have seen them all. All while still hiding behind my own mask the whole time.

**Author's Note:**

> For more information about SPD visit here  
> https://en.m.wikipedia.org/wiki/Sensory_processing_disorder. While it is not a perfect match for a psychometric, I think that with his sensory issues being as sensitive as they are that this would be the closest to a real life diagnosis that he would get.
> 
> Feedback is greatly appreciated.


End file.
